IC004
''Mostly Ghostly ''(Japanese: ヨウカイ! 幻影のマスターはタイプする! Youkai! Master of Ghost-Types!) is the fourth episode of the Iron/Copper anime. It was first released on December 16, 2009. Plot Synopsis Under a full moon, the kids are setting up camp for the night, all except an exhausted Ash who has been busy training. While he complains about the conditions a Ghowl shows up. After checking it out on his Pokedex, Ash sends out Pikachu who fries it with a Thunderbolt, but when he tries to catch it in a Pokeball, he fails, and Pi wonders if it's a good idea. Just then, there is a screech in the night, and a Tytowlade dives straight at them! Meanwhile, Danny introduces himself, and we see him arriving at the Fenton residence - late. As he enters the house and talks about his day with his family, the narrator Danny muses about his life and how dull it would have been had it not been for his ghost powers. Just then, Zach rushes in, and it takes a moment before Danny recognizes him. After explaining what happened, he takes Danny to the graveyard near Amity Town, while the narrator Danny explains that his life as it was would take another dramatic turn. As Danny finds the injured Andy sprawled in the middle of the graveyard, he is attacked by the Tytowlade; incited by this, he transforms into his halfa self and summons his Misdreavus, Missy. Aang and Ash, also watching the fight, check out Misdreavus and Tytowlade on their Pokedexes, respectively. Missy uses Shadow Ball and Tytowlade attacks with Night Slash, but Missy then uses Shockwave to disable Tytowlade, allowing Danny to catch it with his Fenton Thermos. Ghowl then appears, and as Ash realizes that it is his, Danny introduces her as Spooky. After some introductions, Danny decides to take them to his house for the night. His family lets them stay, but his sister Jazz boots Andy out when he comments that with a lot of people staying over, Jazz will have to share Danny's room. The next morning, Andy is finally let into the Fenton residence and joins everyone at breakfast, where he explains his quest to retrieve his talisman and that it allows him to talk to Pokemon (which is actually not true, as will be revealed four episodes later). Ash and friends show their support for Andy, and Danny agrees to take the others on a tour around the house. His friends, Sam and Tucker, arrive at this point. As the tour begins, Team Rocket, who has been hiding out around the house, decides to sneak into the Fentons' lab as well. Inside the Fentons' lab, Danny introduces the kids to various Ghost-catching equipment, including the Ecto Cannon 2000 which Andy has a little accident with, and the Ghost Zone Portal where Danny got his ghost powers. There are also Pokemon stored in the lab, and most important are the Hauntree, who are kept in a special enclosure and whom Danny's father Jack gives out to enterprising trainers. As Ash checks out Hauntree on his Pokedex, Danny mentions that his first Pokemon was a Hauntree, but also that he doesn't use it a lot anymore. Ash wonders what happened, so Danny takes them to a high-security enclosure, where it is revealed to have evolved into a Decapitree. Unfortunately, it is very tempremental, so it fires a Bullet Seed without reason, sending Ash flying and hitting the Ghost Zone Portal, which activates even though it was unplugged. A new villain, Vlad Plasmius, emerges from the portal and steals all the Pokemon in sight, taking Ash as well. After the kids contact Parcel about their problem, Jack and Maddie (Danny's parents) agree to send the kids through the portal into the Ghost Zone, complete with all the equipment required for the mission. Because Pi is afraid of the dark, Danny summons his Lantukin, Casper, to help them. Pi checks it out in her Pokedex, and Aang wants to have some fun with it but Danny reminds them that they are on a mission, and on that note they head off to find Vlad's lair. Back in the Fentons' residence, Jack and Maddie recieve a call from the mysterious Dr. N. As they dash off to talk with him, Team Rocket, who has sneaked into the residence, enters the unattended Ghost Zone Portal. Frustrated at their inability to navigate the Ghost Zone, James summons his Vullrion, who takes Meowth to Vlad's residence where Ash is being held hostage. After some discussion to settle group issues, Danny and Andy fly off to Vlad's lair, following Meowth and Vullrion. As soon as they land, they find a secret tunnel but are discovered by Vlad and his Monstrogart army. Having broken in a while earlier, Meowth and Vullrion free Ash and the others, and meet up with Andy and Danny who are in the midst of a heated battle. As Ash checks out Monstrogart on his Pokedex, Tytowlade agrees to fight alongside him, starting off with Wing Attack. The Monstrogart reply with Shadow Ball, but Vullrion and Meowth team up with Tytowlade to form a triple Night Slash that disables them, along with Ghowl and Lantukin who use a double Shadow Ball. Enraged, Vlad decides to do battle himself, but Danny and the others escape and fly back to the others. As they head back toward the portal with the Pokemon, however, a storm brews and soon they are braving strong winds and ecto rain. To make matters worse, Vlad chases after them, almost catching Danny but is stopped by Tytowlade. The kids make it just in time, but so does Vlad, and the battle begins again. This time, though, they are ready to fight, and as Danny and Vlad battle with sprays of ecto-blasts, Andy notices the Ecto Cannon 2000. Before he can fire it at Vlad, however, he is pinned by the villain, but fortunately Team Rocket enters the fray as well, and Jessie sics Seviper on him. This gives Andy enough time to aim and fire the Ecto Cannon, but Vlad now grabs Decapitree and tries to take him with him. With fire in his eyes, Andy fires at Vlad, who screams in outrage as he is blasted back into the Ghost Zone, while Decaptiree, sent flying by the blast, is saved by Danny who earns his respect. Andy finds a badge in the midst of the debris, realizing that Vlad is working for Alex, but he lets that matter pass as the rest of the Fentons come to congratulate them, and is blasted by the Ecto Cannon for the second time while everyone laughs. Later that evening, Danny and Andy congratulate Team Rocket for their help, allowing them to continue following the team, while the crooks wonder if they are spending more episodes as good guys than bad. At the end of the episode, Danny says goodbye (for now) to his family, and finds that while he will travel along with Ash and co., Sam, Tucker, and Jazz will be going on their own Pokemon Journey. Major events *Danny is introduced. *Danny catches a Tytowlade, defeats Vlad in battle, and later joins the group. Debuts *Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom *Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius Pokémon debuts *Ghowl (Danny's) *Tytowlade (Danny's) *Lantukin (Danny's) *Missy *Decapitree (Danny's) *Monstrogart (Vlad's) Characters Humans *Andy Tempest *Ash Ketchum *Brock *Lapis Lazuli *Aang *Danny Phantom Pokémon *Frimbella (Zach) *Pikachu (Ash's) *Ghowl (Danny's) *Tytowlade (Danny's) *Lantukin (Danny's) *Missy *Hauntree *Decapitree (Danny's) *Monstrogart (Vlad's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Wobbuffet (Jessie's) *Seviper (Jessie's) Trivia *This is one of the few Iron/Copper episodes so far where Pi's Hiponea does not appear. *This is also the first episode to feature a character from a non-Pokemon franchise since [[IC002|''Primigon Panic!]], if the characters from Avatar: The Last Airbender ''are not counted. *When asked about why he is late, Danny mentions "a disgruntled lab assistant and an angry Giratina." This is a probable homage to the Diamond and Pearl movie, ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *Team Rocket breaks the fourth wall in this episode, as James says "I wonder how many episodes we've spent cheering on the good guys." Interestingly, he made a similar statement in the original series episode Electric Shock Showdown: "Drat! We spent a whole episode cheering for the good guys!" Category:Content Category:Episode